


Hello

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 25, Adele – Freeform, F/M, Regret, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haymitch had told Effie not to be a stranger and it was him who was lacking in effort. She had tried, he knew. But every time the phone rang, he'd ignored it. He knew the times she'd tried calling because she'd immediately call Peeta and beg him to come over to check that Haymitch was okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest going over to YouTube to listen to Hello by Adele. This one shot is inspired by that song. I will be writing other one shots in different fandoms based on the rest of the songs on that album and I encourage you to look into them.
> 
> Happy reading!

Haymitch picked up the phone to make the call so many times and put it back down every time. He had told Effie not to be a stranger and it was him who was lacking in effort. She had tried, he knew. But every time the phone rang, he'd ignored it. He knew the times she'd tried calling because she'd immediately call Peeta and beg him to come over to check that Haymitch was okay.

He had finally resolved himself to make the call and started dialing when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and hung up the phone. Making his way slowly to the other end of the house, he listened to see if it was Katniss's nervous hum. When he didn't hear that, he looked to see if Peeta's fingers slowly traced the design on the window.

But what he saw was big hair silhouetted against the frosted glass, a long aristocratic nose in profile. Her hand raised to knock again and he let her, the staccato of her rapping knuckles matching the anxious beating of his heart.

"Just a minute." He grumbled, trying to smooth his hair down and realizing he was still wearing yesterday's shirt. There was a large stain on the front where he'd run into a pan of tomato sauce Peeta was carrying to the table for their meal. He sighed again and opened the door. "Come in. I'll be right back down." He bolted up to his room and switched shirts. He was sure Effie didn't care, but for some reason it mattered.

He ran downstairs and found her standing awkwardly on front of the closed door. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hello."

"Welcome to my humble abode." He looked around. "I know it's a bit messy. Hazelle has the day off. She's been cleaning around here." It wasn't as bad as it used to be, but a couple cups sat on the counter in the kitchen and the plates from his breakfast and lunch were still on the living room floor.

"Peeta told me." She said with a bright smile.

Haymitch finally took the time to look Effie over. She had gone back to her Capitol style of big hair and bright colors, but toned down the dressing quite a bit in comparison to years before. Her dress was lime green, but adorned with a wide black belt. The shoes matched.

He finally looked up to her face. "Uh, come in." He walked into the living room. "Want something to drink? Eat?" He plopped down on the couch with his hands behind his head.

She sat down on the edge of the adjacent chair. "No, I'm fine. I just had some of Peeta's crescent rolls." She said with a little chuckle as she followed.

"They're good, aren't they?" He said with a proud smile.

She nodded. "Yes."

He reached into his pocket and took out a flask. "I know we planned to keep in touch."

"I tried."

"I know."

She moved from her chair to sit beside him. "I got help." She took the flask from his hand. "I was so bad for a while that I couldn't get out of bed. And it hurt. And I needed you and you never answered the phone."

He took the flask back and stuck it back in his pocket. "I didn't know that."

"Peeta said you always changed the subject. He said you didn't want to talk about me."

Haymitch said nothing.

Effie shook her head. "I guess that kiss didn't really mean anything."

"It meant everything. That's why I never answered your calls or call you back. I couldn't…"

She grabbed his face. "Haymitch, everything is done. I won't be taken. I'm fine. We're safe."

He stood and walked across the room to get as far away from her as he could. "I can't relax."

"Have a drink."

He shook his head.

She stood and met him in several quick steps, her heels clicking on the hard tile floors. "I'm not going anywhere." She assured him. "In fact, I'm staying in District 12 until you change your mind."

"It's not about changing my mind." He sighed and cupped her cheek. "Effie, I'm…"

She rested her forehead against his. "I know. Me too." She tilted her head up and brushed her lips over his.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I am too."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself closer. Her mouth was comfort and calm. The apology accepted.

Haymitch broke the kiss only long enough to lead her to the couch.

Effie shook her head. "Not on a couch, Haymitch." She made a face. "Have a little more class for this, please."

He chuckled. "Sure thing, darling." He held out his hand and led her up the stairs.


End file.
